


Follow you

by 1wooseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, college au tho, fluff?, ft frat boy johnny, i dont know at this point yet, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wooseok/pseuds/1wooseok
Summary: this is eh





	1. One

Ten was tired, he was tired and wanted to sleep for a couple years. He let out a sigh before pushing himself off the ground he was sitting on and returning to the center of the practice studio. He shook his shoulders before bouncing up and down, trying to get enough energy to go through the tiring routine he had to learn for a recital. He nodded to Jaehyun who was sitting by the stereo, Jaehyun smiled as he pressed play on the song that had been filling the room for the past four hours. 

 

He let out another sigh before going through the routine, making sure that he got every move perfect. He did not want to go through this routine anymore, he wanted this time to be the last time. When the music had finally ended, Ten flopped to the ground, letting out a tired groan.

 

“Can we go home now.” Jaehyun asked, breaking the silence that had filled the room. “Or do you want to go over it again?”

 

Ten shook his head, eyes shut as he tried to catch his breath. “No, we’re done. God, we’re done.” He panted out, relieved that he had finally gotten the routine down.

 

Jaehyun let out a quiet chuckle. “Okay, well, I’m going to head home. Do you want a ride?”

 

“I can walk.” Ten replied, sitting up and looking over at Jaehyun who was standing near the door, his bag and coat draped over his arms. 

 

He frowned, looking out the window. “Ten, it’s dark out. It’s not safe out to walk.” He looked back at Ten, setting his bag down so he could slip his coat on. “Get your stuff I’m taking you home.”

 

Ten chuckled but stood up anyway, walking over to where he had tossed his bag and jacket. “You don’t need to, I’d be just fine walking.” He said, putting his jacket on as he walked over to where Jaehyun was standing. 

 

“You could get mugged or something, and it would be my fault.” Jaehyun murmured, switching the light off as they both walked out of the studio together. “I couldn’t live with that guilt.” 

 

Ten just let out a sigh, holding the front door open so Jaehyun could walk through first. “That wouldn’t happen, campus is a safe place. I don’t think anyone has ever gotten mugged here.”

 

Jaehyun just shrugged and started leading the way to where he had parked. “Don’t care.” They walked in quiet for awhile, the walk to Jaehyun’s car not being very far at all. “Get in.” Jaehyun said, looking over at Ten before walking over to the drivers side.

 

Ten just shook his but got into Jaehyun’s car. “Thanks for the ride.”

 

“No problem man, I wouldn’t let you walk home in the cold and dark.” He said staring the car. “I can think of some other people who I would let gladly walk alone at night.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Johnny, or Doyoung.” Jaehyun said, shaking his head as they sat waiting for the car to warm up. “Those annoying shits.”

 

Ten laughed. “I think Johnny is nice!” He said, watching as Jaehyun put the car into drive. “But I will agree with you on the fact that Doyoung is very annoying, all he does is gossip.”

 

“All you do is gossip as well.” Jaehyun pointed out, looking over at him for a quick second. “But I will admit, you are not annoying.”

 

“Thanks.” Ten mumbled, rolling his eyes. “Why don’t you like Johnny though?”

 

Jaehyun shrugged as he pulled in front of the apartment complex Ten lived in. “He’s a frat boy and he’s annoying.” 

 

“Weren’t you in the same frat as him last year?” Ten asked, resting his hand on the handle, waiting for the younger to answer.

 

“Yeah,but he was one of those frat boys who likes to throw the parties. The only good thing about him is the fact that he would clean up after the party.” Jaehyun paused and wrinkled his nose. “And he never slept with random people, in fact I don’t think he slept with anyone the whole year.” 

 

Ten blinked a couple times. “That’s a weird thing to say..” Jaehyun looked over at Ten, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Do you have a crush on Johnny?”

 

The younger shook his head. “No! No...it’s just...one time, when I was drunk, I tried to make a move on him.” Ten let out a gasp and Jaehyun shot him a glare. “But he turned me down saying I was drunk and he didn’t want me to do something i would end up regretting. It was so embarrassing Ten! I don’t even like him like that.”

 

“Juicy.”

 

“Get out of my car before I punch you.” Jaehyun said, a smile appearing on his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow in class okay?”

 

Ten opened the door and got out, peeking his head in one last time. “Can you pick me up tomorrow?”

 

“Doesn’t Yuta usually give you a ride?”

 

The older boy just shrugged. “Yeah, usually but he’s busy tomorrow and can’t give me a ride.”

 

Jaehyun laughed. “Okay I’ll give you ride, i’ll text you tomorrow okay?”

 

“Aight.” Ten said, shutting the door and stepping back onto the curb, letting Jaehyun drive off.


	2. Two

“You better not spill that in my car.” Jaehyun said when Ten slid in with a coffee in his hand

 

Ten shook his head, shutting the door. “Have some trust in me dude.”

 

Jaehyun just stared at Ten. “Full offense, but no.”

 

Ten just wrinkled his nose before taking a sip of his coffee. “Just go to campus before I’m late to class.”

 

\--

 

“I can’t come practice with you tonight.” Jaehyun said, tossing his bag into the backseat of his car. 

 

Ten pouted and leaned against the car, watching Jaehyun.. “Why not? You are my partner!”

 

The younger just shrugged. “Something came up. Also, I am not your partner, I just stand there turning the music on and off.” He stood up straight and shut the back door. “I think you will survive.”

 

“It’s hard to turn the music on and off when you are by yourself, that’s why I have you.”

 

Jaehyun shook his head walking towards the driver's side. “You have other friends Ten, I can help you tomorrow just not today. You will survive.”

 

Ten just scrunched his face up and stepped back as Jaehyun drove away. He let out a sigh as he hiked his backpack up on his shoulders and looked at his watch, he still had two hours before he needed to start practice. He could find somebody to take Jaehyun’s spot.

 

\--

 

“No.”

 

Ten let out a whine. “Hansol~ Why not?”

 

Hansol just shook his head and kept walking. “Because I don’t want to.”

 

“It’ll be fun.”

 

The older boy glanced over at Ten before shaking his head. “Ask Johnny.”

 

\--

 

“How long is this going to take?” Johnny asked, walking around the room, looking at all the photos that were hung up on the wall.

 

“A couple hours, I told you that already.” Ten said, not paying attention to what Johnny was doing as he tried to stretch as well as he could.

 

Johnny let out a sigh as he threw himself into the chair sat beside the stereo. “Why did I agree to this again?”

 

The younger boy just shook his head as he stood up and walked to the spot where he was supposed to start. “Don’t complain and just press play.” He mumbled, bouncing up and down, warming up.

 

Johnny just cocked his head and crossed his arms over his chest, watching Ten for a couple seconds. “We don’t hang out that much.”

 

Ten stopped bouncing up and down and looked over at Johnny. “What makes you say that?”

 

“The fact that you came to me, even though we don’t hang out often.”

 

He felt his cheeks grow warm and he looked back down at feet. “Don’t think much of it Johnny. You are the only person who said yes.”

 

“Who else did you ask?”

 

“...Everyone.”

 

Johnny laughed and Ten looked back up at him. “Poor Ten, getting shut down by everyone.” Ten glared at him and Johnny laughed harder. “Why do you even need someone else, you could do this by yourself.”

 

“Because it is easier if there is someone else.”

 

“We should hang out more Ten, you're ridiculous.”

 

Ten frowned and continued to glare at the older boy. “Shut up Johnny, I don’t want to hang out with you.”

 

The older boy stopped laughing, a serious look appearing on his face. “Why not?” A smirk appeared on his face. “I’m pretty awesome you should want to hang out with me.”

 

He just rolled his eyes. “It’s because you are more annoying then Doyoung.

 

Johnny scoffed and sat back in the chair. “No one can be more annoying then Doyoung.”

 

“You are.”

 

The older boy just stared at Ten for awhile. “I don’t believe that.”

 

Ten bit his lip and looked away from him. “It’s the truth. Now could you please start the music, the faster I get to practising the faster we can leave.”

 

Johnny just shook his head but leaned towards the stereo, starting up the music.

 

\--

 

“Do you want me to come help you tomorrow?” Johnny said, following Ten out of the practice room.

 

“No, Jaehyun said he would be able to.” Ten said, walking towards the front doors. “Thanks for doing it today though.”

 

Johnny let out a soft laugh and Ten glanced back to look at him. “No problem dude, if Jaehyun flakes again you can always give me a call.”

 

Ten nodded and stepped outside, holding the door open for Johnny. “Thanks.” He said.

 

Johnny just nodded and they stood in front of the door for a couple minutes, just when Ten was going to turn around and start walking Johnny spoke up. “Did you drive?”

 

“No, I don’t have a car.” Ten said, looking away from Johnny’s stare.

 

“Do you want a ride?”

 

Ten shook his head. “I can walk it’s okay.”

 

Johnny shook his head. “You really are stupid you know that?” Johnny grabbed the back of Ten’s arm and started walking towards the parking lot, Ten stumbling as he tried to keep up with Johnny’s long strides. “I’m giving you a ride.”

 

“I don’t need one! Johnny, let me go!” Ten whined, trying to wrestle his arm away from Johnny’s strong grasp. “Johnny!”

 

The older boy suddenly let go of his arm once they were in front of a car. “Get in.” Is all he said as he walked around to the drivers side. 

 

Ten let out a huff and sliding his bag off his shoulder before opening the door. “I didn’t appreciate being manhandled like that you know?” He said, throwing his backpack in the car, smiling slightly when he heard Johnny complain about being hit. “I could’ve just walked.”

 

“And you could’ve set your backpack in the car like a normal person.” Johnny mumbled, tossing it in the backseat, giving Ten a glare. “Now shut up and buckle up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is eh


	3. Three

“Why do you all think I’m annoying?” Doyoung whined, resting his cheek on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

Jehyun groaned and nudged him off. “Because you are, now stop breathing down my neck, I’m trying to work on my homework.”

He let out a whine and let his head flop down on the desk beside Jaehyun’s open textbooks. “That’s not a good reason!”

“You gossip to much.” Jaehyun mumbled, not looking up from whatever he was writing. “It’s annoying, no one cares who Jenny from your marketing class hooked up with over the weekend.”

Doyoung scrunched his nose, sitting up and crossing his arms as he watched Jaehyun work. “It’s juicy stuff!”

“Not really.” Ten said, setting his stuff on the table as he joined the two. “I don’t even know who Jenny is? How is that juicy stuff?”

“She sits right behind you! You are in my marketing class!” Doyoung exclaimed, earning a shush from Jaehyun. “You literally heard her tell her friends what happened.”

Ten tilted his head, pretending to be lost in thought. “I don’t recall anything like that.”

Doyoung reached across the table, threatening to hit Ten, but Jaehyuns hand stopped him. “Can you both be quiet? I invited you guys here so we can all study together, not so you two can be annoying.”

“He started it!” They both blurted out at the same time, pointing at the other across the table, causing Jaehyun to roll his eyes.

Ten stuck his tongue out at Doyoung before turning his attention to Jaehyun. “What are you studying?”

“Math.” It was quiet for a moment while Ten and Doyoung watched Jaehyun work on some equations. After a couple minutes he sighed and set his pencil down, looking up at the two. “Are you guys going to study or are you just going to watch me?”

“I’m okay with just watching you.” Doyoung said, causing Jaehyun to look away, a slight blush creeping up his face.

“Creep.” Ten mumbled, looking down at his own books.

The younger boy coughed and shook his head focusing on his math. “Study Doyoung, you can’t fail any classes this semester remember?”

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. “You're right.” He let out another sigh before finally reaching and getting the book he needed. 

\--

“Can I help you practice tonight?” Johnny asked, leaning in front of Ten, blocking his exit.

Ten shook his head and tried to shove past the taller boy. “Jaehyun is helping me again, I don’t need you to help.”

The older boy didn’t budge, instead pushing Ten back a little. “He told me he’s busy, so let me help you.”

“He told, you, that he’s busy?” He questioned, crossing his arms and glaring up at Johnny a little.

Johnny smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “Yeah...can you believe that? He didn’t even think to tell you.”

“I can’t believe it, because he didn’t tell you did he?” Ten asked, a smile spreading across his face. 

The older of the two made a face. “Can’t you just tell him that you don’t need his help tonight?” He paused, smiling at Ten. “Then I can help you!”

“Why do you want to help me Johnny?”   
“Cause it was fun.” He reached out and shoved Tens shoulder. “Also, I told you, I want to hang out with you more. And if sitting by a stereo for hours watching you do the same damn routine over and over again is the closest thing to doing that, then I want to do it.”

Ten let out a sigh, uncrossing his arms. “Fine, I’ll text Jaehyun that I don’t need his help.”

The older boy finally stood to the side, allowing Ten to be able to pass. “Great! I’ll see you tonight!” 

As Ten walked past, Johnny gave him a little shove, causing Ten to pause and roll his eyes at the taller boy. “Jaehyun was right, you are annoying.” With a laugh at Johnny’s shocked face, he finally walked his way to his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because my phone is broken and im bored. its not the best but, honestly, none of this is so


	4. Four

“Please stop pausing the song!” Ten whined,stomping his foot after Johnny had stopped the song again.

Johnny smirked and sat back down in the chair, not even bothering to turn the song back on. Instead opting to just smile at Ten. “I want to talk to you.”

“Why?” Ten said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

The older boy smiled. “Because I’m bored.”

Ten rolled his eyes. “I actually hate you, like really really hate you.”

Johnny just shrugged. “No you don’t”

“Yes I do.”

Johnny wiggled his eyebrows. “Wanna get dinner?”

The younger shook his head, a frown across his face. “I want to practice my routine, I have to perform this in a week Johnny. I don’t have time to goof around when I should be practicing. “

“One night of relaxation won't kill you Ten. You need to take a day off, relax those muscles. “

Ten was quiet for awhile, thinking about whether he should take a break or not. After a couple seconds of silence he let out a sigh. “I suppose I could-” 

He broke off when Johnny stood up, clapping. “Wonderful, I know the perfect place to go! Get your stuff Ten my dude, we're going to get dinner.”

\--

“I have never been here before.” Ten said, sliding into the booth across from Johnny. “I didn’t even know a diner like this existed in this town.” 

Johnny smiled, picking up the menu. “It’s my favorite, I love coming here.” He set the menu down and leaned across the table so he could whisper to Ten. “They have the best chocolate milkshakes ever.”

He leaned away and Ten smiled slightly, taking a look at his own menu. “I may just have to try that.” He said, not looking up at Johnny. “Do they have good burgers here?”

“The best.”

Ten nodded before setting down his menu. “Alright, then I know what I want.”

The older boy nodded before gesturing for the waitress. “Hey Janice!” He greeted cheerfully once the waitress had made her way over. “How are the kids doing? Did your son make it onto the team?”

The waitress, or Janice smiled back at Johnny. “Oh Johnny! The kids are doing well, thanks for asking. And he did! He said, to make sure that I tell you he did whenever I see you again.”

Johnny looked over at Ten before looking at Janice. “Janice. this is my friend, Ten. He’s never ate here before.”

“Oh! How nice to meet you!” She said, reaching her hand out for him to shake, which he did. “Now what would you boys like to eat?”

“The normal for me.” Johnny said, handing Janice the menu.

She nodded before looking over at Ten. “And for you, Johnny’s friend.” She said, with a slight wink. 

Ten blushed, looking down at the menu. “I would just like a cheeseburger and fries.” He said, sneaking a look at. Johnny who raised a eyebrow at him. “Oh! And a chocolate milkshake please.” 

Janice smiled and took his menu. “Alright dears, I’ll be back soon with that.” She said before walking away. 

“You know the waitress by name?” Ten asked as soon as she was out of sight.

He nodded, playing with a piece of plastic that was hanging off the table. “Of course. Last year, I came here almost every single night.”

“And you didn’t get fat?”

Johnny frowned at Ten reaching over to smack his arm. “I exercise everyday you little asshole!”

Ten laughed looking out the window. “Whatever you say, fatass.”

\--

“I think I gained 50 pounds.” Ten whined, leaning his head back against Johnnys car seat. “You should’ve told me that there burgers were that big!”

Johnny laughed, looking over at Ten. “Yet you still ate all of it.”

“Shut up Johnny.”

He laughed, putting the car in motion. “Do you want to do anything else? It’s only eleven.”

Ten shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “I want to go home and lay down, I ate to much Johnny.”

“Fatass.” Johnny said, smirking as he made his way over to Ten’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could call this a filler or just a shitty chapter lololol


	5. Five

“Let’s go on a date.”

Jaehyun dropped his fork, looking up at Doyoung, eyes wide with shock. “What?”

“Let’s go on a date. You, and me.”

The younger boy was quiet, mouth open in shock as he continued to look up at Daeyoung, not believing what was being asked. “Are you for real?”

Doyung let out a sigh, moving to sit down across from him. “I mean, I am. Unless you are saying no, then in that case I’m kidding.” He said, letting out a fake laugh.

It was quiet for a while, Jaehyun looking down at his plate and Doyoung watching him to see his reaction. he younger let out a quiet sigh. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Doyoung repeated, a smile making its way onto his face. “I can’t believe-”

Jaehyun let a laugh, finally looking back up at Doyoung. “Don’t be annoying about it or I will change my mind.”

Doyoung quickly wiped the smile off his face, standing back up. “Until then my sweets.” He said, giving a curt bow before quickly walking away. Jaehyun laughed again before turning his attention back to his food.

“Jaehyun and Doyoung are going on a date.” Johnny said, walking into the practise room where Ten was already stretching. 

He paused mid stretch, arm reaching over his head. “Wait really?”

The taller boy nodded, moving closer to Ten holding his phone screen out for him to see. “Jaehyun has been texting me all day about the fact that Doyoung actually likes him.”

Ten dropped his arm shaking his head at the texts Jaehyun had sent Johnny. “I can’t believe Jaehyun is actually going on a date with a guy who he finds extremely annoying.”

“He doesn’t find him extremely annoying, he finds him extremely attractive.” He said wiggling his eyebrows.

The smaller of the two shook his head, shoving the other away before walking to the stereo. “Is this why you're here tonight helping instead of Jaehyun?”

“I’m your new permanent stereo controller baby.” Johnny said, sending a wink and finger guns in Ten’s direction. 

Ten rolled his eyes, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “Maybe I don’t want to you, maybe I want Jaehyun.” 

“I am actually offended, like do you not see me. I’m the best damn stereo controller you will ever get.”

It was silent as Ten just stared at Johnny, a unamused face written all over his face. “Can you just play the song there is literally only 4 days left till I have to preform.”

“Only if you will agree to go back to that diner with me tonight afterwards.”

The younger blushed, looking down at his feet. “I suppose we can if you really want to.”

“Then it’s a date?”

‘A date?”

Johnny blinked a couple times before opening and shutting his mouth a couple times. “I mean- like a hangout, ya know, two bros, having milkshakes and burgers.”

The silence was awkward as both of them just stared at each other, neither of them knowing what exactly to say in this moment. Ten opened his mouth to say something but in the end just shut it, licking his lips trying to find the right words to say to what Johnny had just said.

After a couple moments of Ten finally decided to break the silence, by coughing softly into his elbow. “Yeah...a bro hangout, that does sound pretty good.”

Johnny chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck shyly looking everywhere in the room but Ten. “So I guess, we better...start practice.”

“Yeah, I suppose we better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow im such a bad writer lmaoooooooooo i hate myself


	6. Six

“He called it a date then turned around and called it a hangout. Like what does that even mean!” Ten whined, arm thrown across his face as he lay on the ground in front of Yuta. 

“A brodate.” 

Ten let out a sigh and let his arm drop to the floor. “A bro hangout, it was awkward the entire time, he barely talked to me. He just kept texting someone on his phone.”

“Why don’t you just ask him tonight when you see him at practice?” The older asked, turning his attention back to the TV show playing. “And don’t make it awkward.’

It was silent for a couple minutes as Ten lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling trying to think of what he may say to Johnny when he saw him in about 3 hours. “I think I like him Yuta.”

“I knew that.’

The younger sat up and slapped Yuta’s knee. “You did not! I didn’t even know I liked him till last night!” 

Yuta rolled his eyes. “It’s obvious Ten, besides he likes you as well so.”

“He likes me?”

Once again the older rolled his eyes. “It’s kinda obvious dude. He was constantly asking to be your stereo controller, and then he asked you on not one but two dates.” The older paused and waved his hands in the air. “If that doesn’t mean he likes you then I don’t know what else it could mean. I mean, who would want to hang out with you for hours on end without having a crush on you.”

“Ok first of all, fuck you I’m bundles of fun. Second of all, you hang out with me for hours on time. And lastly, they weren’t dates they were two bros hanging out. I told you that.”

“Just ask him if he likes you god.” 

\--

Ten got to the practice room 30 minutes before him and Johnny were supposed to meet up. He was nervous, he had promised Yuta that he would ask Johnny if he liked him because he insisted that he had a crush on him. So due to being extremely nervous, and scared he decided that he would show up early so he could think about how he was going to ask him.

While he was stretching he started thinking. Do you like me? Do you like like me? Do you want to go on a date like Doyoung and Jaehyun are going to go on? Do you just want to fuck me? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Johnny enter until he felt a hand land on his shoulder, scaring him and causing him to fall on the floor.

“Dude, what are you thinking of that has you staring off into space so much.” Johnny asked, a small smile forming on his face. 

A small smile that made his heart flutter. “Things.”

Johnny just shrugged and walked past him to sit in his normal spot. “Is this practice going to be to long or is it going to be short?” He asked, looking down at his phone. 

 

“I don’t know, hopefully short. Why do you have plans?’

“My friend Taeyong set me up a blind date and said if I skip out of it that he’s gonna kick my ass.”

Ten fowned, he knew he shouldn’t be upset because it was only a blind date, and he hadn’t even asked if Johnny even liked him. But he couldn’t help the fact that he was still a little upset at the fact that Johnny was gonna go on a date with someone who wasn’t him. “You can leave now if you want.”

The older boy looked up from his phone, lips parted as he looked at Ten in surprise. “What? Ten- practice hasn’t even started how could I leave now?”

 

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “I can do it myself, you don’t need to be here. You should go get ready for your date, you may end up really liking the person.”

Johnny continued to look at him, a shocked face still present. “I don’t think I’ll like them, Taeyong may be my friend but he has never been one with good taste.”

Ten let out a laugh that he hoped didn’t sound to forced. “Well maybe this one is different? Anyway I don’t want you to get your ass kicked, so you can leave.”

The older sat there for a couple seconds, just staring at Ten before finally standing up. “If you say so. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow then?”

 

“If you want to yeah.”

Johnny smiled and started walking to the door, giving Ten a pat on the shoulder when he walked past. “Of course I want to, i’ll see you tomorrow then.”

\--

“I hate life.” 

“Don’t say that.” Jaehyun said, reaching over to give Ten a sympathetic pat on his shoulder where he was slumped over the lunch table. 

“Why, it’s true I hate life.” Ten mumbled, not lifting his head up from where it was buried in his arms. “He went on a date last night Jaehyun.”

“I know, I heard Taeyong planning it a couple nights ago.” 

Ten finally lifted his head up to glare at his younger friend. “And you didn’t think to tell me this information when you found out about it?”

Jaehyun’s eyes widened and he held his hands up in mock surrender. “I didn’t know you had a crush on him until today dude!”

The older sighed and slumped back over the table. “It’s stupid I’ll get over it in a couple days.”

“Good, Johnny is just a frat boy remember. He may of just been trying to fuck you.”

“Who’s trying to fuck who?” Doyoung’s voice suddenly came as he joined the two at the table. “Ten sit up and eat something Jesus.” 

Ten whined but sat up so he was looking at the two. “I’m not hungry.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes. “So who is trying to fuck who? You never answered my question. 

“I was just telling Ten that Johnny is a frat boy who most of the time might just be thinking with his dick instead of what little brain he has.”

The oldest boy let out a snort of laughter. “While some of that is true, Johnny isn’t that much of a fuckboi. He actually can be really sweet and loving if he wants to be.”

“It sounds like you have a crush on Johnny instead of Jaehyun.” Ten said, a smile forming on his face for the first time all day. “What is the truth Doyoung?”

Doyoung glared at Ten, trying to kick him under the table but missing and kicking the chair leg instead. “I don’t have a crush on Johnny you dummy, I’m just his friend.”

“I was about to say, if you did we would have to cancel our date tomorrow.” Jaehyun said, smiling sweetly at Doyoung. “But since you don’t the date is still on.”

 

“I hate you Ten.” Doyoung said, giving him a glare. 

 

“Thanks means a lot.”

“The one who has a crush on Johnny is Ten by the way.” Jaehyun said, turning his attention back to his food he had been neglecting for the past couple minutes.

Ten’s eyes widened and he slapped Jaehyun on the arm. “Why did you tell him that! He’s friends with Johnny!”

The younger just shrugged. “We’re all friends with Johnny.”

“You have a crush on him!” Doyoung said, leaning over the table to get closer to Ten.

“No, no I do not. I just like him as the cool friend he is.”

Doyoung leaned back, a small smile appearing on his face. “Hmm, that’s too bad, considering that I heard from a small bird that he may have a crush on you as well.”

“What?!” Ten said, feeling his heart almost jump out of his chest. “Who told you? Is it true?”

The oldest just smiled and stood up. “Oh would you look at the time, I think my next class is starting soon so I better go. See you later guys.”

“Doyoung!! Tell me please!” Ten begged, but Doyoung just waved and walked away. Leaving Ten to let out a whine and lay his head on the table again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another bad chapter wooooo
> 
> if you wanna;
> 
> tumblr; sichoeng  
> twitter; 1wooseok


	7. Seven

“It sucked, he didn’t like the place I took him!” Johnny whined, throwing his hand in the air as he rolled his eyes. “What dude doesn’t like burgers and fries!”

“Apparently him.” Ten murmured, focusing on stretching. “So are you going to go on another date with him?”

Johnny scrunched his nose up and shifted in the seat. “Ew no, never again.”

“I see.” Ten said, continuing to stretch. “Is Taeyong going to set you up with anyone else?”

The older narrowed his eyes at Ten and leaned forward in his seat. “No, not at the moment because I told him I don’t want him to. Why do you care so much about that Ten?”

Shit. Ten smiled and stood up straight. “Just wanting to make sure that you are free this weekend.”

Johnny sat up, mouth open in shock. “Why?”

“My preformance is this weekend.”

He let out a sigh and sat back. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that.”

Ten looked down at his feet. “You’re going to be there right?”

“Of course, the whole gang's going remember?”

They stared at each for a while before Ten broke the silence with a small laugh. “Awesome! With you in the audience I won’t feel so embarrassed.” 

Johnny was shocked, he looked away from Ten with a small smile. “Well, then I’ll make sure to sit where you can see me.”

\--

“Is he here?” Ten asked, peeking around Jaehyun’s shoulder trying to see if Johnny was here yet. “He said he would come back and see me before I went on.”

Jaehyun chuckled and pushed Ten back. “Calm down man, he’s here. He said he had to do something before he came back so just, be patient okay.”

“Yeah, you should be as calm as possible before going on and performing.” Doyoung chimed in, video camera tucked under his arm. “Everyone else is already sitting down, they said they would come back after.”

Ten let out a sigh and before he could say anything Johnny came running up, something tucked behind his back. “Hey you made it!” Ten said, giving Johnny a small wave. 

He smiled at him but didn't move his hands from behind his back. “I told you I was going to come!” 

“What’s behind your back dude?” Doyoung said, trying to sneak a peek at what was behind Johnny’s back.

Johnny rolled his eyes and nudged Doyoung away from him. “It’s not for you Doyoung so get away from me.”

Doyoung scowled but moved back towards Jaehyun.”Are you at least going to tell us what’s behind your back?”

The older boy smiled at Ten. “Flowers.” He said, pulling out a bouquet from his back. “For you.” He said, the smile on his face as he handed the flowers to the shorter boy. 

Ten was shocked, he didn’t know what to say as he accepted the flowers from him. “T-thank you.” He whispered, looking away from Johnny. 

“How cute.” Jaehyun blurted out, earning a glare from Ten and Doyoung. “What?” He asked, confused as to why he was being glared at.

Ten snuck a look at Johnny, who was looking at the floor as well a blush spread over his cheeks. “Thank you, really Johnny. I love them.”

The older looked back up at him. “I’m glad, I didn’t know what flowers you liked.”

“There perfect.” 

\--

“How was I? Did you film the whole thing? Did I make any noticeable mistakes, I feel like I made a lot of mistakes.” Ten fretted, not letting his friends give him congratulations. “Tell me the truth guys.”

“Ten you did amazing, you took my breath away.” Hansol spoke up, removing his arm from Yuta’s shoulder to pat Ten on the arm. “I didn’t see any mistakes either, it was flawless.”

He smiled finally. “Thank you.”

“Do you want to watch it?” Doyoung asked, holding the camera up.

Ten shook his head and grabbed a water bottle from the table sat beside the door. “No, I’ll watch it tomorrow.” 

Johnny came up suddenly, wrapping an arm around Ten. “You did wonderful, so much better than what you were doing in practice.” 

Ten blushed and looked up at Johnny. “You think so?”

The older boy looked down at him, a wide smile stretched across his face. “I’m serious.” 

It was quiet as the two of them just stared at each other for a while, smiles still on there face. “So…” Jaehyun said, causing the both of them to turn away from each other, Johnny removing his arm from Ten’s shoulder. “Are we gonna go eat?”

“I have a place in mind.” Johnny said, smiling down at Ten one more time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look hansol showed up
> 
> if you wanna
> 
> tumblr; sichoeng
> 
> twitter; 1wooseok


	8. Eight

Ten hadn’t seen Johnny in almost three weeks. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, in fact it was the opposite, he really wanted to see Johnny. It was just that he had been very busy for the past weeks. Even though his performance was done and he didn’t have to start learning a new one for a month, he still somehow managed to spend all of his free time in the dance studio. 

“What are you working on?” Jaehyun asked, sitting down across from him in the library, placing his notebook on the table so he could study for his finals. “It doesn’t look like studying.”

“It’s for my art class, we aren’t having an actual final, we just have this really big drawing we have to turn in on final day.” Ten replied not even bothering to look up at Jaehyun, focusing on his sketching, wanting to get the project done as soon as possible. “I don’t have to start studying for anything until next week I don’t have any finals next week.”

Jaehyun pouted his lips and stared down at his open notebook. “Lucky, I have 3 finals next week and two of them are on the same fucking day.” He pulled out his pencil. “Maybe I should become an art major or something.”

The older boy finally looked up from his sketchbook, an amused smile on his face. “You can’t even draw a stick family, how are you supposed to be an art major?”

“I’ll come to you for help.”

“I wouldn’t waste my time trying to help you.”

Jaehyun let out a scoff before finally looking at his textbook. “Don’t come crawling back to me then when you need help with your math homework or anything.”

The older just shrugged. “I’ll go to someone else, you aren’t the only smart one you know.”

“Just shut up and do your sketching dancer boy.”

\--

“Have you seen Johnny recently?” Doyoung asked, leaning on the wall in front of Ten. 

‘’No, why do you ask.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Because constantly these past few weeks all he has been asking is why you haven’t hung out with him.”

“He never asked to hang out with him, why would I hang out with him?”

The taller boy threw his hands in the air. “It’s because he likes you! Why are you so stupid?”

“He never said anything to me about liking me how do I know you aren’t lying to me.” Ten said, trying to move past Doyoung. “You don’t have the best record when it comes to being truthful to people.” He let out a whine when Doyoung wouldn’t let him pass. “Are you going to let me go to class or not?”

“Not until you agree to me that you will hang out with Johnny tonight.” 

Ten let out a sigh and crossed his arms. “I have to study for my finals tonight.”

The older boy glared at him. “That’s a lie, you told Jaehyun you didn’t have to start studying for anything until next week. Why are you avoiding Johnny?”

It was quiet for a couple seconds as the two just stared at each other. “I’m not avoiding Johnny, I’ve been busy.”

 

“Busy avoiding him?”

The younger let out a sigh and uncrossed his arms. “I’m not avoiding him, I do want to hang out with him. But, like I’ve said, I have been busy.”

Doyoung shook his head before finally moving to the side to let him pass. “You should hang out with him, you actually have a chance to date someone for once, don’t ruin it.”

\--

Ten was at the library again, this time with no Jaehyun to distract him so he could completely focus on his art final. He was getting close to finishing it up when suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to jump dropping his pencil on the floor. “What the fuck-” He exclaimed turning around to see Johnny standing behind him with a smile on his face. “What the hell was that for?”

“You weren’t answering me when I was hollering your name. What are you working on that has you so focused?” He asked, bending down to pick up the pencil Ten had dropped before taking a seat next to him. “It looks cool.”

The younger blushed and took the pencil from Johnny, turning his face down so he could look at the project he was currently working on. “It’s my art final, I’m trying to finish it today so I can have the weekend to relax before I have to start studying for my other finals.”

“Well, how much do you have left to do for it?”

He looked the paper over quickly. “Not much, just some shading in some places.”

It was quiet as Johnny continued to look over the drawing. “Is it supposed to be a dancer on stage or something?”

“Yeah, the assignment was to do a piece that was something that described who you were without actually drawing a picture of yourself. So I decided to do a silhouette of a dancer on stage.” He let out a deep sigh before looking over at Johnny. “It took longer than I wanted to though, so I’m going to be very happy when it is finally done.”

Johnny nodded before bending down and pulling two books out of his backpack. “Well, get back to work than.” He said, turning his attention away from Ten.

“What are you doing?”

The older looked back over at Ten, a smile back on his face. “I’m going to sit here studying while you work on your art piece, than afterwards we are going to get something to eat. We haven’t went out in a while, I missed it. I missed you.” He trailed off at the end, his eyes quickly darting away from Ten.

“...You missed me?” Ten asked, quietly, continuing to look at Johnny, trying to make eye contact.

It was quiet for a couple seconds as Johnny continued to look away from him, not wanting to look back at him. “Yeah...I suppose I did.” He finally said after a while, still not looking at Ten.

“Please look at me.” Ten asked, frowning when Johnny shook his head, to embarrassed to look back at the younger boy. “Johnny, please, I missed you as well. Just please look at me.”

He finally looked back. “You missed me as well?’

“Of course.”

Johnny frowned before lightly punching Ten in the arm. “Than why the hell have you been ignoring me for the past few weeks you asshole.”

The younger boy whined and rubbed his arm where Johnny had hit him. “I’ve been busy! And you never asked to hang out or anything so I thought you didn’t want to.”

Johnny let out a laugh and rolled his eyes. “You act like you couldn’t ask me to hang out. You really are stupid, why do I even like you-” He cut himself off as his eyes grew wide. “I mean, ignore that last part! Better get to work!” He said hurriedly, flipping through one of the book quickly trying to look busy.

Awkward silence filled the air as Ten stared at Johnny, eyes wide at what seemed to be an accidental confession. “You like me?”

“No.”

“You just said-”

Johnny cut him off with a short laugh, looking at the watch on his wrist. “Wow would you look at the time, it’s super late I need to get home and feed my Taeyong.”

“It’s only 3pm..” Ten started but Johnny was already standing up and shoving his stuff in his bag. “Where are you going.”

“To feed my Taeyong! See you later.” He said, practically running out of the room before Ten could even process what was going on.

“He likes me?” He whispered, watching the door that Johnny had just ran out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update this (and sorry it sucks askfakskl-) I've been so busy moving and working I haven't had any time, but now I should have plenty of time so updates won't take so long
> 
> follow me if you wanna!
> 
> tumblr: sichoeng  
> twitter: 1wooseok


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny and ten finally go on a date for the first time (aka netflix and chill?)

“Doyoung oh my god, he said he liked me!” Ten half whispered half yelled at the boy while they were sitting at the library table. “Like he actually said that he liked me, what does that even mean?”

Doyoung let out a sigh and put down his math book. “It means he likes you? What else would it mean?” 

“I think you should be thinking about the fact that he said he had to go home and feed his Taeyong, like I’m pretty sure Taeyong knows how to feed himself.” Jaehyun said, also setting down his math book. 

Ten laughed. “Yeah I forgot he said that, I was kinda too busy not having a heart attack at him saying that he liked me you know?” 

“Has anyone seen Johnny yet today?” Doyoung asked. “I haven’t seen him yet, I wonder if he’s to embarrassed to come to school.”

“Who’s to embarrassed to come to school?” A voice came from behind Doyoung and Jaehyun. 

They both turned around to see Johnny standing behind them, books in hand. “Are you talking about me?”

“Yeah, we are talking about you. And how stupid you are with the whole gotta go feed my Taeyong shit.” Doyoung said, turning around as Johnny walked around to sit by Ten.

Johnny’s cheeks turned a rosey color as he blushed. “I can’t believe that you told them that Ten!” He whined, lightly slapping Ten on the chest. “I panicked I didn’t know what else to say.”

“You could’ve played it smoothly by I don’t know, saying that you really did like him.” Jaehyun said, shaking his head.

“Big words coming from you Jaehyun. How long did it take for you and Doyoung to set up a date again?” 

Doyoung rolled his eyes. “And have you and Ten even set up a date yet?” 

“Not yet but.”

 

Ten set down his book finally. “Does that mean that eventually ask me on a date, because if so I’m 100% ready to go on a date with you.”

“I, I mean, yea I am ready.” Johnny said, stuttering at first before nodding. “Because I do like you Ten, I meant it yesterday when I said that.”

Before Ten could say anything Doyoung let out a groan. “Please don’t get all cheesy right now. I’m trying to study for math and I don’t really wanna really listen to a soap opera in front of me.”

Johnny laughed, bumping shoulders with Ten before pulling out his own textbooks.

\--

“What’s this?” Ten asked, following Johnny into the dance studio. “I’m done with my dance finals for now, I don’t have to start dancing again until next semester.”

Johnny just smiled and gestured for Ten to follow him farther into the building. “It’s a surprise so be quiet and follow me you dork.”

Ten just shook his head as he continued to follow Johnny. “I thought we were going on a date? I was expecting like, a dinner date or a movie.”

“This is better, just you wait.” The taller boy said, stopping in front of the room that Ten usually practiced in. “Now close your eyes and I will lead you into the room.” Ten shut his eyes, feeling Johnny place his hands on his shoulders as he lead him into the room. “Don’t open them yet.” He whispered, moving his hands off his shoulders. Johnny rustled around with something for a short second before finally announcing telling Ten to open his eyes.

The younger boy opened his eyes, his mouth falling open as he looked around the room. Johnny had turned the dance studio to a indoor picnic. Blankets lay across the floor, and the projector was turned onto netflix, waiting for them to choose a movie. The lights were turned off, all except for a bunch of fairy lights strung across the ceiling. “Oh my god, Johnny!” He gasped. moving to take off his shoes off before he walked into the room. “How did you do all of this?”

“It’s what I was doing all morning, Yuta helped me set this up.” He walked over to where the picnic basket was sitting, gesturing for Ten to sit with him. “What do you think about it?”

 

Ten sat down, smiling at Johnny. “I love it so much, it looks so pretty. I really can’t believe that you did all of this!”

“Anything for you!” Johnny said, glad that the darkness of the room hid the fact that he was blushing. “I hope you don’t just think this is a netflix and chill. But I don’t have hulu and the projector doesn’t do dvds, so netflix was the only option I had.” The taller boy rambled on.

Ten lightly shoved the boy to shut him up. “It’s okay Johnny, I swear. I love it, thank you so much.”

 

Johnny smiled and handed Ten a drink. “Then let's get this date on the road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive been gone for like..forever lmao
> 
> this is short just so i can get something up for this 
> 
> follow me if you wanna
> 
> tumblr/ sichenq
> 
> twitter/ 1wooseok or 1calpal

**Author's Note:**

> idk i kinda just felt like uploading this and seeing where it will go. this chapter isn't....much..obviously. but it's all i think would fit for the first chapter honestly.


End file.
